rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Raven Barclay
Raven is a former student at Haven Academy and is one of the main protagonists of CRMS. His weapon of choice is a PTRD-41 other weapon transformations Appearance Raven is a young man of an average with slight signs of athletic build, normal height and slightly underweight for his age. Raven has a short dark seaweed green hair with a slight wave cut with some fringe coming down to his nose, his skintone being that of a more light and fair color with gradient zigzag tattoo underneath his left (right??) eye - both his eyes being of a deep amaranth color. Although on closer inspection to Raven's eye where the tattoo resides, it is clear that his eyeball is not organic but is artificial with a circular design around the iris. Normal Outfit - Pajamas Raven sports a typical pair of men's pajamas complete with pajama bottoms and a matching top. Alternate Outfit - Formal Outfit Raven prefers simplicity and dons a tuxedo in color goes here, white dress shirt with a bowtie matching the color of his eyes - his shoes being simple black dress shoes. However whilst dressed formally he is seen without any form of hat to cover his head as he's usually seen in. Post-Timeskip After the Fall of Beacon, His appearance overall hasn't changed much aside from slightly longer hair Personality Raven is almost always seen with a bored expression and has a rather calm demeanor and tends to speak his mind or speaks without thought of how his words would affect a person. However it's shown that Raven does show concern for those he hurt accidentally by speaking his mind, he has been shown to have some difficulty reading social cues and body language. Background ''NOTE: Background is shortend, please see the "History" tab for the fully detailed background of this character.'' Raven is the second child and only son to name and name, having an elder sister named Melany Raziel. Raven however was born with a a form of disability, having one of his eyes completely blind. Having been born into a family best known for being in the Police Force or Military, together Raven along side his family lived in the Kingdom of Mistral where he gained an interest in his family history and began reading and studying books relating to Law enforcement. Later on at the age of 7 Raven was enrolled into Martial arts by his parents in order to learn how to fight as his parents were worried he would be unable to defend himself due to his disability. Daily Life Arc S1 - S2 School Life Arc S2 - S3 Fall of Beacon / Timeskip Arc S4 - S7 After Battle Arc S8 - S10 Weapons and Abilities Raven's first choice was not to become a Hunter but to become a Police Officer as such he has gone through training fitted for a Police Officer such as learning hand to hand combat as well as self-defense. Weapon Semblance Weaknesses Relationships Calla Windsor Calla Windsor is a fellow classmate and partner at Haven Academy, however their relationship dates back to when they were children. At first their relationship was one-sided with Calla being the one who clung to Raven throughout their childhood acquaintance, it was not until they met up once again in which Raven was assigned to be their Partner that he began to open up and accept the friendship to be an actual one. Image Gallery Trivia *If Raven were to have an official Voice Actor, he would be voiced by Eric Vale in English. Japanese Voice Actor would be Sachi Kokuryu *Knows how and is well skilled in playing the Erhu, which happens to be his hobby outside of student and work life. Reference Category:Fan Made Character Category:Male Category:Human